


Алоха, Токио!

by spring_plum



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Love, M/M, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_plum/pseuds/spring_plum
Summary: Серфинг, Гавайи! Параллельная вселенная, где Юзуру хочет выиграть золото Летних Олимпийских игр 2020, а Хави хочет Юзу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Помните, что герои фиков не имеют никакого отношения к настоящим людям.

Пайплайн словно был рад встрече с Хави и специально заготовил лучшие волны на вечер. Ребята, уже изнуренные после двух прошедших тренировок, с ликованием шли обратно в океан. Хави стоял неподалеку от линии прибоя рядом с Брайаном и, прищурившись, смотрел на серферов и безграничную синь. На душе было спокойно, даже ласковая ностальгия, не обжигая, тепло тлела у сердца. Не верилось, что когда-то этот пляж, Оаху и все Гавайи в придачу казались ему после Испании другой планетой. Сейчас он чувствовал себя здесь, если не как дома, то будто в родной перелетной стае. В это время года многие его друзья-серферы часто выбирали Пайплайн. Если посчитать все время, что он провел на этом споте вместе с ребятами, точно выйдет несколько лет.

\- Ты слышал, что Патрик сказал в интервью? – его сентиментальные мысли прервал Брайан.  
\- Что он не хочет участвовать в Олимпийских играх? – Хави улыбнулся.

Патрик не претендовал на успехи в серфинге, но был старым общим знакомым, потому что пару раз приезжал к ним в кэмп «в отпуск». А вот в скейтбординге он был в числе мировых лидеров.

\- Патрик дал длинное интервью про свой стиль катания, а потом просветил журналистов, что скейтбордисты никогда не катаются без марихуаны, и поэтому в МОК должны отменить допинг-контроль, если они хотят серьезные соревнования, - Брайан пожал плечами. - Ну и нам заодно посоветовал не опускаться до уровня синхронного плаванья.  
\- Думаешь, он не поедет в Токио?  
\- Не удивлюсь, если он туда переедет, чтобы лучше подготовиться.  
Хави улыбнулся:  
\- Наверняка там прекрасные площадки, я помню, как он зависал с нами на Окинаве. А как Юзу?  
Брайан неопределенно хмыкнул:  
\- Ты его знаешь.  
Хави вопросительно глянул на Брайана.  
\- Я буду первым олимпийским чемпионом в истории серфинга, - мягко процитировал тот и после недолгой паузы коротко добавил. - И я думаю, он будет.

Брайан посмотрел на солнце и стал энергично махать руками Гислену, который возился в прибрежной пене с новичками, чтобы тот вытаскивал их на берег.  
Хави надел футболку и стал поднимать с песка вещи.  
\- Не останешься на закат?  
\- Я приду на ужин в таверну, а сейчас надо успеть в лагерь, пока открыт офис. Хочу разобраться со всеми бумагами, чтобы завтра только кататься.  
Брайан лукаво смотрел на него.  
\- Юзу завтра уезжает, а сейчас или бегает на кардио, или у остеопата.  
Хави покачал головой и цокнул, пряча широкую улыбку:  
\- Я просто за документами.  
Уже когда он повернулся к машине, Брайан пошутил:  
\- Приведи его на ужин, чтобы дети убедились, что он обычный человек без плавников.

***

Хотя кэмп традиционно базировался в двух небольших отелях с общей территорией и эллингом, «офисом» они называли арендуемые помещения в многоэтажном здании гостиницы по соседству. Здесь же был учебный класс для теории, тренажёрный зал, сауна, бассейн и медкабинет. Хави довольно быстро расправился с делами, отметив про себя, что, пожалуй, даже слишком быстро и потом нужно будет на всякий случай перепроверить все бумаги.  
В тренажёрке, к его сожалению, никого не оказалось кроме пары местных туристов. Идти в медкабинет, с одной стороны, было странно, с другой стороны – сидеть и ждать в коридоре неизвестно сколько представлялось Хави настоящей пыткой – после многочасового пути на Оаху он уже валился с ног и нуждался хотя бы в небольшом отдыхе. Если же Юзуру не поймать сейчас, они вполне могут так и не встретиться.

¡Joder! – Хави чертыхнулся по-испански и постучал в дверь. Он просто зайдет поздороваться.  
Через некоторое время дверь открылась, на пороге стоял Кикучи-сан в неизменных цветастых шортах и футболке кислотных оттенков. Он издал возглас удивления:  
\- Ох! Не может этого быть.  
Хави прошел внутрь, они обменялись приветствиями, поклонами, затем рукопожатием, а потом старик и вовсе тепло обнял его.  
Хави прочистил горло и спросил:  
\- Юзу у вас на массаже? Могу я поговорить с ним пять минут?  
Кикучи оглянулся на дверной проем внутренней комнаты. И в эту самую секунду оттуда появилась худая фигура, одетая в одни боксеры. Юзу, замерев, молча смотрел на Хави.  
\- Эмм, привет! Брайан сказал, ты завтра уезжаешь, поэтому…  
\- Хави!  
Хави не смог бы сказать, что было быстрее – это громкое и звонкое восклицание или сам Юзу, который в несколько шагов оказался рядом и бросился, как в волну, к нему в крепкие объятия.  
\- Алоха! – Хави улыбнулся ему в шею.  
Юзу пах травяными настойками Кикучи, а еще океаном, ветром и очень горячим солнцем. Хави медленно вел ладонями вниз по узкой спине, пока не опустил руки на талию. И это наконец-то было так правильно.  
То есть, не правильно! Хави осознал, что прикасается к обнаженной коже и прижимает Юзу к себе почти совершенно голого. Торс к торсу, бедра к бедрам. ¡Joder!  
\- Накинь что-нибудь, ты слишком раздетый, - он тихонько оттолкнул Юзу и мысленно взмолился всем святым, чтобы выглядеть при этом ироничным, а не покрасневшим.  
\- Ты надолго? – Юзу внимательно смотрел на него и даже не думал одеваться.  
\- До вторника, потом обратно в Андалусию, совсем скоро открываем школу.

Не то чтобы Хави никогда не видел Юзуру голым - постоянно. И, хотя Юзу всегда серфил в рашгарде и шортах, а еще чаще в гидрокостюме, все-таки они постоянно были раздетыми – на пляже, в душевых, поэтому не было ничего примечательного в том, чтобы обнимать его голым. Ничего.

\- Я тоже. До вторника… - Юзу задумчиво отмерил слова, - Завтра еще есть возможность покататься здесь.  
\- О! Это здорово. Потренируемся вместе, - Хави обрадовался. - Куда ты едешь?

Загорелый, с недавно подровненной челкой, в идеальном мышечном тонусе, и за полгода, что они не виделись, родинка между ключицами никуда не делась.

\- На Чопу.  
Это короткое слово резко вытащило Хави из легкомысленных фантазий.  
Сила Таити. Тяжелая волна такого же класса как Пайплайн, когда ты рядом с ней, кажется, словно весь океан устремляется к небу, величественная, мощная, идущая безразлично прямо по острым лезвиям кораллового рифа.

Отговаривать Юзу от опасных тренировок – будни Брайана, Хави и не думал. Но видимо тревога слишком хорошо читалась на его лице.  
Юзу склонил голову набок, оценивающе глядя на Хави, и вежливо спросил:  
\- Ты считаешь, что Чопу мне не по силам?  
\- Ты уже там катался, уверен, что все будет отлично, - Хави потянулся вперед и потрепал его по макушке. - Только береги голову – ее наличие важно для равновесия.  
Юзу откинул рукой его ладонь, притворно нахмурившись,  
Чтобы заставить его вопить от щекотки потребовалось просто достать до ребер. Хави был в этом мастером. Он дважды уступал ему титул чемпиона мира, но в международных соревнованиях по щекотке Хави бы уделал его на раз.  
Когда хихиканье и крики Юзу перешли на ультразвук, из внутренней комнаты показался Кикучи-сан. Он невозмутимо осмотрел сражавшихся.  
\- Юзу-сан, мы планируем завершать массаж?  
Юзуру решительно выпрямился и выпутался из захвата Хави:  
\- Да.  
Хави пригладил собственные волосы, растрепанные мстительной рукой.  
Ответ Хави знал, но все равно спросил:  
\- Ты пойдешь со всеми в таверну?  
\- Нет, я поужинаю в номере.  
\- Тогда до завтра.  
Юзу улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему: «Адьос»!

***

Оказавшись в номере, Хави побросал одежду и вещи на пол, кресло, стол, и с удовольствием рухнул бы в кровать сам, чтобы немного поспать, но была одна проблема, которую надо было решить. А именно – возбуждение. Ледяной душ должен помочь ему выкинуть из мыслей застрявшие образы.

Хави передвинул рычаг смесителя. Но кому нужен ледяной душ, если он знает способ лучше.

Он подставил голову под теплые струи воды и опустил руку вниз.  
Хави вспомнил, как Юзуру тесно прижался к нему, был так близко и долго, что Хави чувствовал его дыхание. Прежде его никогда не заводили игры, где один из партнеров был полностью одет, а другой обнажен. Но держать так Юзу в руках было пьянящим. И не понятно, кто над кем имел больше власти. То ли Хави попался на живца, то ли Юзу так отдавался.  
Блядь.  
Хави было жарко. Он двигал рукой быстрее, жестче.  
Если бы он мог ласкать Юзу - огладить его всего, провести ладонями по пояснице и ниже, а там сжать, ловить его вздохи губами. Юзу громкий в постели? Юзу бы стонал, если бы Хави вошел в него? Если бы медленно его растянул. А потом долго трахал. Он бы хотел иметь его глубоко, быть в нем, пока Юзуру просит, стонет. Чувствовать, как он сжимает, дрожит. Как он кончает. 

¡Joder!

Вселенная Хави ослепительно сверкнула под веками.

После оргазма он хватал ртом воздух вперемешку с брызгами воды.

Определенно его способ был лучше, чем ледяной душ.  
  
Когда Хави добрался до кровати, часы показывали шесть вечера, до общего ужина оставалась пара часов, и последнее, что он слышал, прежде чем провалиться в сон, - раскатистый голос Пайплайн.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Единственное, что в этой истории приближено к реальной цитате - это пассаж Патрика, скейтбордисты действительно настроены скептически : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это AU, OOC и вообще просто фанфик, поэтому у Юзуру хороший ингриш - если для вас это недопустимый контент, пожалуйста, не читайте.

Музыка диктовала Хави свой ритм - на побережье Оаху находили новую родину мелодии со всего света. Инди-рок, блюз, техно, сальса, русские песни неопознанного стиля, британский поп, корейские бойзбэнды, хэви-метал, что-то из последних хитов онлайна, Хави не знал названий всего, подо что мог танцевать и всего, из чего его друзья делали коктейли. Безусловно, Гавайи имели свой стиль, и серф-культура добавляла акцент, который был виден и слышен повсеместно, но в череде баров на центральном променаде играла музыка хмельного рандома. Хави и две очаровательные барышни пробовали все подряд, пока держались на ногах. Брайан, Трейси, Гислен и многие другие сдались гораздо раньше и ушли спать.

\- Зачем мы заказали опять столько мидий, - Райя показал горлышком пивной бутылки на большую миску.

\- Это в честь приезда Хави, - Алекс перебирал струны укулеле, без всяких претензий на мелодию.  
Его сестра Майя, красивая девушка с волосами шести оттенков, снимала происходящее на камеру для их влога.

Хави скучал по ним всем, почти настолько, что готов был спеть что-нибудь на испанском под звуки укулеле. Только тот факт, что Шибутани потом выложат песню на суд мировой общественности, его останавливал.

\- Как вы думаете, мы дождемся при наших жизнях турнира «Эдди»? – Казуки - юное японское дарование, затягиваясь косяком, ударилось в патетику, как и положено в его возрасте. Как рассказали Хави, Казуки приехал к ним из Окинавы на пару недель, был славным, без шантажа помогал готовить завтрак, смотрел с восхищением на старожилов и с обожанием на Юзуру, над чем остальные подшучивали. 

\- «Эдди» в прошлом десятилетии был 4 раза, - бормотал Алекс, подпевая струнам. – Повезет и нам.

Эти разговоры велись, сколько Хави себя помнил, он успел застать последний «Эдди» в 2009 году, когда уже катался. Смотрел трансляцию у себя на Тенерифе в Испании и тоже мечтал однажды принять в нем участие. Но с тех пор океан ни разу не был настолько щедр к безумцам. Десятиметровых волн серферы ждали на Гавайях каждый год, отсчитывая дни зимних штормов до конца февраля.

\- Если на следующей неделе придет волна, Юзуру будет участвовать? – Казуки не сдавался.

\- Метеопрогноз со 100% гарантией послал всех нас нахуй, – Райя положил одну из ракушек мидий себе на нос и балансировал, хотя она никуда не падала.

Хави посмотрел в телефон, сообщений не было, в инстаграме Нейтан выложил сториз, где сестра плела ему косы из коротких дредов. Хави лайкнул. Теперь надо было вернуть телефон обратно на стол и не трогать – несложное упражнение для тренированного выносливого мужчины.

«Хочешь принесу мидии на ужин?»

Юзуру ответил сразу же, как будто держал телефон в руках: «Нет, спасибо».

Что и требовалось доказать. Хави положил телефон на стол, но тут же пришло новое сообщение: «Не хочу мидии, но ты приходи, если хочешь».

Где-то в сердце весело мурлыкнуло. Хави барабанил пальцами по столу и улыбался сквозной улыбкой Райе, глядя мимо него.

\- Ребята, я пойду, хочу завтра прийти кататься пораньше.

Под неодобрительный гул Хави переобнимался с каждым, покривлялся, глядя в камеру, для Майи, даже нашел после долгих поисков свою рубашку, которую надел обратно на футболку.

Ночью океан всегда казался громче, особенно когда позади оставались бары и шумный променад. На улице сладко пахло цветами, в небе носились летучие мыши, а к фонарям липла мошкара как к витринам с чудесами. Хави не спеша добрался до гостиницы, вслушиваясь, дыша, осязая знакомую тропическую ночь.

Юзу не жил в кэмпе, но всегда обитал неподалеку. Кто-то считал, это снобизмом, но Хави догадывался, что это вынужденная мера. Один из журналистов однажды пошутил, что в Японии популярны три вида спорта: бейсбол, футбол и Юзуру Ханю. Не поспоришь. В прошлом году его доску с автографом продали в благотворительных целях за такую сумму, что Хави не верил до сих пор. Если бы он мог зарабатывать столько, просто расписываясь маркером на своих старых шортбордах, то его школу в Испании удалось бы открыть гораздо раньше. Но Хави знал, сколько труда Юзу вкладывает в свои успехи, и как от многого отказывается, ставя в приоритет океан. Этот путь был не для Хави, да и, пожалуй, ни за какие деньги он не желал бы такой публичности и ответственности перед нацией. Хави даже с самокруткой ни разу его не видел.

Слишком много мыслей о Юзу. Хави понимал, что, как только он окажется на Пайплайне, всё вернется, но не думал, что его накроет с такой отдачей куда-то в область сердца. Около номера он на секунду замер. Уже второй раз за день он стоит в коридоре, колеблясь. А что, если Юзуру снова будет в одних трусах? Ну, например, из душа. Хави закусил губу и уставился на красный ковролин на полу. Он нечасто бывал у Юзу в номере, а ночью - никогда. И тут шальная мысль подобно сверхновой осветила его разум: презервативы!  
Здравый смысл безапелляционно подсказывал, что это последнее, что Хави здесь может понадобиться. «Какой же ты идиот», - мысленно констатировал он и наконец постучался.

Юзуру, конечно, был одет.

\- Подожди минуту, я закончу отзыв.

Хави устроился в кресле, а Юзу сидел на кровати, прислонившись к широкой спинке, с ноутбуком на коленях.

\- О чем отзыв?

\- О наушниках. Сampfire Orion очень хороши, хотя это не кастомная модель, и басы у них прекрасные, в предыдущем отзыве их сравнивают с CanalWorks 77, что не корректно. Эти отлично подходят именно для силовых тренировок.

Хави подцепил заусеницу на пальце:  
\- Главное, чтобы были водонепроницаемые.

Юзу закончил печатать и обратил на Хави задумчивый взгляд.  
\- Нет. Это не главное. В них же не кататься. Не могу кататься в наушниках - океан не слышно, - Он на секунду поднял взгляд вверх, формулируя, чтобы объяснить. - Это очень плохо влияет на способность видеть, чувствовать, какая дальше будет волна.

Хави и сам не катался в наушниках, так что понимал, о чем речь, но засмотрелся на шею и острый кадык.

\- Иди сюда, - Юзу похлопал по кровати рядом с собой и закрыл ноутбук.

\- Эмм, окей.  
  
\- Как обстоят дела с твоей школой, когда начало занятий?

Хави перебрался на кровать и первым делом невесомо щелкнул Юзу по лбу, сразу получив такой же щелбан, но гораздо наглее.

Они играли в камень-ножницы-бумага в японской модификации, смотрели друг другу в глаза и смеялись, Хави рассказывал про грядущее открытие, про то, как они отправили приглашение Королю и что он хочет сделать когда-нибудь собственный отдельный турнир для подростков, в Испании очень много серферов, и это будет актуально.

Потом они устроились рядом и просто болтали, и это было бы классно, если бы Юзуру не рисовал пальцем фигуры у Хави на ноге, пока говорил о спортивных правилах в преддверии предстоящей Олимпиады.

\- Ты знал, что правила серфинга очень похожи на правила в фигурном катании?

\- Серьезно? Сочувствую им, - Хави улыбнулся. – Но ведь ничего общего.

Юзуру рассказывал с азартом:

\- Во время их соревнований судьи так же оценивают трюки и выставляют общую оценку за прокат. У них, как в серфинге, есть вращения и многооборотные прыжки. Правда в фигурном катании всего два соревновательных тура на всех участников сразу – короткая и произвольная программы. Крайние оценки отбрасывают, из остальных находят среднее арифметическое, - Юзу увлеченно перечислял и обрисовывал его колено указательным пальцем по контуру. - Трюки в их прокатах оценивают и технически, и по субъективным критериям вроде наших «мощности» и «грациозности». У нас ты можешь получить от одного судьи максимум десятку за волну, в фигурном катании похожий регламент. Наших парников, конечно, часто сравнивают.

Хави дождался паузы в потоке речи, чтобы мягко высказать самое главное, что ему пришло на ум:

\- Но у них нет волн.

Юзу засмеялся и улегся, переменив позицию как кот, который нашел себе место получше. К несчастью, лучшим местом для буйной головы оказались снова колени Хави. Юзу теперь смотрел в потолок и продолжал.

\- Да, это самое странное в фигурном катании. Когда они выходят соревноваться, то каждый раз показывают абсолютно одно и то же. Лед…никак не влияет на расстановку элементов, лед – не участник. Ты можешь себе такое представить? Это словно заморозить океан и делать перед судьями свои отработанные до автоматизма любимые элементы в одном и том же порядке.

Хави не мог такое представить, и знал, что Юзу не может - Юзу, который подолгу разговаривал с океаном, который улыбался его шуткам, который, как хохмили в прессе, был не рожден на земле, а младенцем выброшен на берег из пучины.

\- Ты бы нашел свой подход ко льду, если бы был фигуристом.  
  
Хави увидел улыбку и довольное выражение лица.  
Ему очень хотелось положить руку на голову Юзуру и гладить по волосам. Он представил это, а потом - что его рука лежит на голове Юзу, пока тот...  
  
Хави откашлялся и потер переносицу, еще можно было бы дать себе пощечину, но это был бы слишком эксцентричный жест.  
\- Я не понимаю, - чуть хрипло сказал он. - Если у них нет волн, с чем они…что их ведет? Что отличает хорошие прокаты друг от друга кроме техники, если они выступают на одинаковой замороженной воде?

Юзу знал ответ. Его глаза блестели карим, в них отражалась лампа на потолке, делилась на несколько бликов:  
\- Я думаю, их волной является музыка.

Они оба замолчали, потом Юзуру снова уселся рядом и негромко произнес:

\- Если мне удастся встретиться с каким-нибудь фигуристом, я расспрошу его, так ли это.

Ночь перевалила за 12, они обсудили прошедший чемпионат мира, и очередная шальная мысль осветила разум Хави, сжигая все на своем пути: что, если ему остаться ночевать в этой постели?

Юзу словно прочитал его мысли и намекнул, что пора расходиться:  
\- Завтра пойдем кататься с утра?

Хави кивнул и на прощанье сгреб его в свои объятия. Они все еще сидели рядом на кровати, и пора было отстраниться, но Хави не сразу смог. Его затопила волна нежности и ностальгии – прошлой, предстоящей.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - Юзу продолжил озвучивать мысли Хави.

Они смотрели друг на друга секунду, две, три, четыре, пять, и этот момент времени по спирали затягивало в коллекцию неловких, неоднозначных. Чем дальше, тем больше. Первым взгляд отвел Хави, а когда он снова посмотрел на Юзуру, тот все так же глядел на него, словно арифметическую задачу решал.

\- Что? – Хави ему ласково улыбнулся.  
Юзу поджал губы и помотал головой. А потом положил теплые пальцы на лицо Хави и с интересом медленно погладил вдоль линии челюсти:

\- Тебе идет без бороды, - и захихикал как горный козленок.

Программы Хави переклинило, будь он андроидом, то уже дымился бы. Если бы так сделала сеньорита с сегодняшних танцев, Хави бы знал, что можно ей предложить начать целоваться взасос, если бы так сделал его экс-бойфренд – то же самое. Но то, что это творил Юзу, могло означать, что угодно – от искреннего тактильного любопытства до пролога для какой-нибудь странной японской шутки.

Он не нашел ничего лучше, как положить пальцы на лицо Юзуру. Это был рефлекс. Щелбан за щелбан, удар за удар, маневр на волне за маневр. Он погладил гладкую щеку, а потом перешел на губы. Кто бы его осудил. Кто бы его осудил больше, чем он сам?

Юзу замер и смотрел на него, не моргая, а Хави был как пьяный, словно ламборгини воровал на глазах у полиции, обвел красивый контур, провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе, сжал.

Всё, теперь можно на эшафот.

\- А у тебя красивые губы, - Хави старался говорить как ни в чем не бывало. В конце концов, он ничего особенного не сделал. Тогда почему его сердце заходилось в тахикардии. «Не красней», - приказал он своему лицу.

\- Хочешь поцеловать? – голос Юзу звучал ровно, но почему-то вдруг с сильным акцентом.

Если выбрать два слова, которые Хави бы хотел услышать перед смертью, он бы выбрал эти. Поэтому он не поверил.

\- А ты? – он старался сделать вид, что они разговаривают о погоде.

Неожиданно, звонко и скорее в угол рта, не раскрывая своих губ, - Юзу поцеловал его сам и смотрел теперь куда-то за плечо Хави.

Ого.

Есть такая испанская поговорка ¡Anímate, no te hagas rogar! Не заставляй себя упрашивать.

Господи.

Все внятные мысли покинули Хави, он снова погладил Юзу по щеке и медленно наклонился к нему, поцеловал его мягко, легко, со всей нежностью, которая только была в запасе, и еще раз, и еще, а потом Юзу сел к нему на колени, прижался в новом поцелуе и открыл рот, проявил инициативу.  
  
Горячо, влажно, долго, Хави терял голову, Хави зацеловывал, прикусывал, Юзу кусал в ответ. Юзу тяжело дышал и стал совсем шальной, смотрел темным-темным, радужки не видно, и снова накрывал губы Хави. У Хави больно стояло, разве от поцелуев должно быть так, если тебе не шестнадцать.

\- Хави.  
Юзу начинал с имени вслух, а договаривал уже беззвучно, сталкиваясь языками, взасос, не отрываясь. Он вцепился пальцами в его рубашку, царапал тонкую футболку на плечах. Хави вело, Хави гладил Юзу по голове, по спине, прижимал к себе, увлекал в новый поцелуй. Проходили года, за окном параллельные вселенные сталкивались и погибали, а они целовались взапой, жадно, торопясь, без куплетов, без проигрышей, одни припевы, одни гитарные партии, исследуя, пробуя по-разному.

Хави был так сильно, остро возбужден, что ему было больно сидеть, он отчаянно желал расстегнуть ремень джинсов, быстро добраться до оргазма, но еще больше он хотел не останавливаться ни на минуту, обнимать сейчас Юзу, слышать, чувствовать, как тот отзывается.

Когда Юзу снова произнес его имя, его голос был ломаный, хриплый, отчаянный.

«Давай», - тихо сказал Хави, положил ладонь ему на ширинку и чуть сжал.

Хави целовал сейчас медленнее, глубоко, страстно, не давал инициативы, только ритмично толкался языком в его рот, ласкал. Он чувствовал, как Юзу напрягся всем телом, как почти перестал отвечать на поцелуй. Хави скользнул ладонью за край его штанов, обхватил, продолжил целовать, и в конце концов Юзу задрожал, натянул футолку в кулаках, дернулся в его руках и коротко простонал Хави в рот.

Почему Хави до сих пор не умер.

\- Шшш. Все хорошо, - он прикусил нижнюю губу Юзу, отпустил и улыбнулся. Тот выглядел так, словно пробежал пару километров, с капельками пота на висках, исцелованный, распаленный, на шее засос. Это не Хави. Оно само.

Юзу ничего не говорил, только прислонился лбом ко лбу.

\- Я же говорю, у тебя красивые губы.

Юзу усмехнулся, а потом серьезно посмотрел на Хави и негромко спросил, не конкретизируя:  
\- Хави. Это нормально?

\- Конечно, нормально.

\- А ты?

\- Я потом.

\- Я..

\- Не надо, Юзу, потом. Спорим, ты хочешь в душ?

\- Да.

\- Слезай с меня и иди. Я никуда не денусь.

Юзу коротко поцеловал его, а потом с дурашливым деланым вызовом во взгляде отметил:

\- Один-ноль.

\- Это не соревнование, tonto.

Юзу было не обязательно знать, что, если бы это было соревнование, то счет был бы один-триста или что-то в этом роде.

Хави казалось, что это всё не взаправду, что его закрутило в волне, что он потерял берег, а гавайские морские сирены навели на него морок и тащат вниз. Он был не против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В действительности, последний турнир «Эдди» (раньше он назывался Quiksilver Big Wave in Memory of Eddie Aikau) состоялся в 2016-м году – это был всего девятый раз за 30 лет.


	3. Chapter 3

По местной легенде, курицы захватили Гавайские острова в 1992 году, когда на птичьи фермы обрушился мощный ураган, оставивший бедняг без крова. Или без клеток – это как посмотреть. Если бы курицы решили написать собственный Ветхий завет, то могли бы указать, что Бог подарил им Гавайи. Теперь они расплодились и шастали в одиночку и организованными бандами по лесам, дорогам, дворам и даже пляжам в ранге священных животных.

За полгода Хави отвык просыпаться от истошного петушиного кукареканья. Даже когда после завтрака они вместе с Юзуру шли в лагерь, куриное кантри вокруг не утихало. Теплый ветер выгибал верхушки пальм, обдувал лицо, рокот прибоя дразнил хорошими волнами на споте. Все было как в старые добрые времена. За исключением того, что старые времена не шли ни в какое сравнение с Диснейлендом, в который мир превратился за одну ночь. Пристегните ремни, вам будет страшно, весело и хорошо.

Хави надел солнцезащитные очки, но праздничная яркость вселенной осталась выкрученной до предела. Он спросил:

\- Юзу, ты смотрел «Inception»? Может это все сон, надо как-то проверить.

Юзуру – тоже в очках и бейсболке – состроил ему непонятную гримасу, сморщив нос, и потом серьезно заявил:

\- Это нормальная реальность, у меня все под полным контролем.

\- Алоха! - Казуки закричал им из беседки, в одной руке он держал яблоко и приветственно махал им, другой проверял фины-плавники на своем шортборде.

Они подошли к нему.

\- Вы видели, что сегодня ночью прогноз изменили? Передают, что может быть мощный шторм, и в открытом океане высота дойдет до двенадцати метров.

\- Серьезно? – удивился Хави.

\- Да, я видел, это вряд ли, - ответил Юзу.

Они произнесли это одновременно и посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Он всё успевает проанализировать, - улыбнулся Хави и заговорщицки посмотрел в глаза Юзу.

Казуки откусил яблоко и разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Ветер нужен северо-западный, и чтобы как можно дальше от берега, - мягко объяснил Юзуру. – Но шансы есть. Не унывай!

На спот они поехали в машине вместе с Трейси, Брайаном и Фредди Меркьюри. Трейси была за рулем, Фредди пел, Брайан рассказывал Хави, как шли дела последнее время. Хави смотрел в окно автомобиля на прибрежные улицы-близняшки, знакомые ему почти наизусть. Солнечные лучи гнались за машиной, прыгали бликами на глаза. Они с Юзуру сидели вплотную и соприкасались бедрами. Увидев Юзу в кэмпе, Брайан немного удивился, но Юзу объяснил, что из-за некоторых обстоятельств перенес поездку на один день.

От этих обстоятельств у Хави остались на спине красные полосы, у Юзу – следы на шее за воротником кофты, и в качестве побочного эффекта - постоянно хотелось улыбаться.

Ночью Юзуру затащил его в душ, настоял, что лучше пойти вместе, и это звучало разумно. Хави любовался им, открыто, откровенно, рассматривал с ног до головы и не верил, что это можно, а Юзу под взглядами становился только смелее. Хави поджимал губы, просил, чтобы ладонь Юзу двигалась не так медленно и крепче. Пожалуйста. Тогда Юзу встал позади него, дотянулся рукой и просто сказал: «Тогда буду как обычно себе», - и Хави кончил очень быстро, просто думая об этом.

Они бы так долго могли - по очереди и синхронно, могли бы еще один олимпийский вид спорта придумать, но их выбросило течением на кровать, под тонкое одеяло, от которого так жарко, что к черту его. Хави в темноте обнимал засыпающего Юзуру и не верил. А утром мало успел целовать, если бы до вечера целовать – было бы тоже мало. Хотелось прямо сейчас.

\- Поэтому у нас и возникла идея объединить две группы новичков и устроить выездной кэмп в Австралии, - Брайан как будто бы ожидал ответа.

\- Это так здорово! – Хави потерял нить.

Юзуру захохотал. Очевидно, ответ был не самый подходящий.

Брайан покачал головой и сказал: «Окей», а Трейси предложила Фредди петь громче.

***

Идеальную волну можно было ждать, лежа на доске 10-20 минут, чтобы оказаться ближе всех - в приоритетном праве. Умение верно «читать» океан требовало годы тренировок. Хави был двукратным, одним из лучших, и он знал, что идеальная волна – та, которая не здесь, а далеко в океане, по ту сторону горизонта, она спешит и обещает тебе встречу - только дождись.

Хави смотрел, как Юзу долго разминается, разогревает мышцы на берегу – сосредоточенный, сконцентрированный только на себе, в легком коротком гидрокостюме, на запястьях браслеты, под тканью костюма на шее – амулет в форме акульего плавника, ракушки. Райя заходит в воду только с правой ноги, Алекс не надевает зеленый цвет. Вместе с шумом волн ритуалы, повторяющееся изо дня в день, похожи на мантру. Каждый хочет победить. Замечал ли океан их ритуалы? Хави не знал.

В пене у берега новички на длинных досках вместе с Трейси отрабатывали азы, оглядывались в океан на сёрферов на лайн-апе – там, где ждут идеальных волн.

Пайплайн скручивал воду в гигантскую трубу, тем и был знаменит, а внутри этой трубы чувство времени ломалось вместе с гребнем волны. Пока ты держишься на доске, пока несешься на бешеной скорости, а лавина над тобой растет - секунды идут три по цене одной, и каждая – лучше предыдущей, если, конечно, фортуна на твоей стороне.

Только вот Юзуру катался на сёрфе по-другому.

«Ханю похоже снова договорился с океаном», «Посмотрите на эту легкость, с какой он выполняет лэйбэк, он же просто лежит на волне, из чего сделан этот парень?», «Если кто-то и сможет первым в истории показать нам эйр с вращением на чистые 720 градусов – это будет он!».

Юзу катался завораживающе красиво, ни с кем не спутаешь. Он играюче летал на сёрфе по отвесному водному склону, выбирая чутьем линии, углы, врезал край доски в волну и бросался с вершины гребня вниз по диагонали, словно быть вместе с волной – его способ дышать. Он рисковал, падал, изобретал новые трюки, брал страшные, сложные волны, и выезжая из них, победно вскидывал палец вверх. Он не терял головы, быстро ориентировался, менял планы на ходу, но он не пытался одолеть океан, они были всегда заодно. Иногда Хави казалось, что Юзу на сёрфе, мчась в исполинском водовороте, поет песни на их общем с океаном языке. Его обвиняли в том, что ему доставались сплошь идеальные волны, а он просто раз за разом выкладывался, показывал всё, на что был способен, и обещал стать еще лучше – только дождись.

Юзу любил побеждать, Хави тоже любил побеждать, у них, по большей части, была простая философия.

Когда, вернувшись на берег, они встретили Трейси, ее глаза подозрительно блестели, она крепко обняла каждого по очереди.

Сбежав от Шибутаней и их операторских идей, проверив, нет ли поблизости туристических групп из Японии или Китая, они устроились пообедать в маленькой полупустой таверне. Юзуру нацепил очки Хави, а ему отдал свои. Хави не был уверен, каким образом завтрашний день может наступить. Почему бы и правда не случиться долгожданному шторму десятилетия. Они говорили о новом воске для сёрфов, о черепахах, которых Габи видела в соседней бухте, о гидроциклах, об олимпийских играх – кажется, они столько не говорили за последнюю пару лет, Юзуру излагал вдохновенно, Хави смеялся, воровал его креветки, пялился украдкой и фоново думал, что он слишком повернут на сексе, вот Юзу же может - про черепах и бэкфлипы. А потом Юзу, после очередного глотка апельсинового сока, деловито, по-хозяйски стащил очки с них обоих и сообщил:

\- Хави, я хочу тебя.

Хави смотрел на него исподлобья, улыбаясь.

Вторая тренировка, по первоначальному плану, должна была затянуться допоздна. Вчера в самолете Хави представлял, как он будет вместе с ребятами ждать закат, дурачиться, они включат музыку, возьмут пиво и будут танцевать, пока пляж тонет в розовых, лиловых, оранжевых лучах заходящего солнца.

Они с Юзу уезжали от заката, смеясь и сигналя курицам на дороге, солнечные всполохи играли на окнах гостиницы, но, добравшись до номера, они первым делом задернули плотные шторы. Юзу отправился в душ после Хави и пропал там. Хави сидел на краю кровати и играл в «Марио» на телефоне - не вдумываясь, не видя, не обращая внимания на то, что делает. И презервативы у него были с собой, и смазка, а вот рассудок покинул.

\- Алоха, - Юзу наконец вышел из душа. На нем были только серые домашние штаны, сидящие низко на бедрах.

Хави хотел ответить как-нибудь оригинально, но сказал, о чем думал:

\- Ты очень красивый.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

Юзуру подошел к нему, запустил пальцы в волосы и, глядя в сторону, объяснил:

\- Потом - потом я тоже хочу тебя. То есть, быть сверху, но сейчас хочу так.

Хави видел перед собой рельефный живот, бусины сосков, ключицы, плечи. Хави не прикасался, не шевелился. Он выжидательно смотрел. Очевидно, Юзу заготовил ряд деклараций. От него пахло мылом и легко-легко чем-то весенним.

\- И, Хави, если вдруг ты почувствуешь, что что-то не так, если захочешь остановиться, то сразу дай мне знать.

\- Юзу, это я тебе должен говорить.

Хави наконец притянул его ближе, обхватив ладонями сумасшедшую талию.

Юзуру был слишком напряжен, как затянутая струна, как спринтер на низком старте. Так не пойдет. Хави собирался это исправить.

\- Хочешь я сделаю тебе минет?

Юзу быстро посмотрел на него вниз, в замешательстве подбирая ответ. Хави улыбался, он его дразнил. Хави легко прикоснулся губами под пупком, обвел языком, поцеловал ниже. А потом положил ладонь на штаны и сжал, потому что видел, что у Юзуру стоит.

\- Хорошо? – Хави продолжал двигать с нажимом через ткань. Хави догадывался, что хорошо. Не дождавшись внятного ответа, он стянул его штаны вниз и, не спеша, взял в рот до горла.

Юзу сбился на выдохе, Хави вырисовывал языком и знал, что Юзу долго не продержится. Через минуту Юзу снова положил руку ему на голову, но сразу же отдернул. Хави сам вернул его руку обратно. Не бойся. Пробуй, что хочешь.

Юзу тихо надавил ему на затылок, толкнулся Хави в рот и застонал. Повторяя.

Вопрос, кто продержится дольше. Юзуру трахал его в рот, при этом на грани был Хави.

\- Хави, я скоро, подожди, - Юзу смотрел на него почти панически. Губы закусаны.

\- Просто продолжай, - Хави сегодня не собирался ни беречь силы, ни сдерживаться.

\- Нет.

Хави поднялся на ноги и уронил Юзу в кровать. Он затащил его повыше, сдернул до конца штаны и отбросил за спину. Склонившись над ним, он сосал теперь неглубоко, а по остальной длине двигал пальцами. Юзу выгнулся и всхлипывал, толкал Хави в плечо. Ладно. Хави, отстранившись, провел ладонью по его животу и сжал сосок, заслушиваясь хриплым откликом. Может оставить его так? Хави прикусил ключицу, невесомо поцеловал и довёл его рукой парой быстрых движений, Юзу громко рвано застонал, кончая.  
  
Какой упрямый.  
  
Хави собрал сперму с его живота и демонстративно слизнул с одного пальца.

\- Видишь? Нормально.

Юзу, надсадно дыша, закрыл глаза ладонями, но широко улыбался.

Видимо, они избавились от напряжения.

Юзу приподнялся на локтях и лукаво посмотрел:

\- Хави.

\- М?

\- А что дальше?

Хави не стал шутить, а честно посмотрел ему глаза в глаза, и, наверное, что-то Юзу там увидел, потому что облизал губы и немного зашелся румянцем. Потом Юзу перехватил инициативу. Он уверенно целовал Хави, стянул с него майку, помог избавиться от шорт. Они лапали друг друга, ласкали руками, языками, изучали эрогенные зоны. Черт его знает, как, но Юзу находил их даже больше. Хави плавился, Хави стонал, Хави не узнавал сам себя, его тело всегда было таким? Возбуждение зашкаливало, било разрядами и между ними, и внутри. Хави выяснил, что Юзу подготовил себя сам, Хави все равно посвятил этому время, Юзу дважды, путая гласные, настаивал, что готов, прежде чем Хави ему поверил.

\- Расслабься, - Хави кусал его за ухо, выцеловывал, доил стоны из его горла.  
Юзуру лежал под ним на подушках, горячий, мокрый. У Хави был довольно большой и Хави начал с половины, Юзу затих и после секундной паузы протянул хрипло на выдохе:

\- Sugoi.

\- Потом не будет больно, - Хави качнул бедрами, он старался двигаться медленно, чтобы Юзу привык. Он поцеловал его долго, взасос, и стал трахать на полную.

Господи, как не кончить прямо сейчас.

Юзу просунул руку между их животами, но Хави хотел по-другому. Он искал угол, подложил еще одну подушку под его бедра.

И тут Юзу обнял его и громко вязко застонал, сжал внутри:

\- Еще. Так же!

Блядь.

Юзу повторял через раз:  
  
\- Пожалуйста.

\- Хави.

Хави боялся силы ощущений, с которой его накрыло, он двигался в Юзуру сильно, глубоко. Трахал его, как Юзу просил и как сам хотел.

Еще раз и еще.

Хави сбивался с ритма, добавляя в рассинхрон, по инерции, сам заходясь в оргазме.

\- Юзу! - Хави сжал его в объятиях, кончая в него.

Юзу дошел до пика одновременно с ним, застонал рвано, в голос, вскидывая бедра.

Díos mío.

Слишком идеальный секс, такого не бывает.

Это же не видео на Pornhub.

Они лежали рядом на спине и смотрели в темноту потолка. Хави погладил его по бедру.

\- Ты как? Юзу?

\- Вырубает.

Хави улыбнулся. С другой стороны, и Юзуру у него необычный. Вот и секс необычный. У него. Его. Хави проваливался в сон.

\- Хави.

\- Ты же не спросишь у меня, что дальше?

Юзу засмеялся, и, кажется, так во время смеха и уснул.

***

Аэропорт встречал их большими баннерами с рекламой Олимпийских игр в Токио. Утро было хмурым, пасмурным, в новостях на экранах в зоне вылета передавали штормовое предупреждение. По расписанию их самолеты отправлялись с разницей в полчаса. Хави был налегке, серф и другой багаж Юзу уже были сданы. Они прошли таможенный и паспортный контроль и сидели рядом в зале ожидания. Даже их гейты были неподалеку.

Хави то ли хотел на безумные рифы Чопу, то ли увезти Юзу в Испанию, то ли попросить политическое убежище в транзитной зоне аэропорта.

\- Смотрел тот фильм, где чувак несколько месяцев пробыл в аэропорту?

\- Нет, - Юзу покачал головой. - Хави, ты большой киноман. Но в одном аниме было такое, они несколько лет жили в аэропорту.

Минутная стрелка гналась как собака за хвостом.

\- Ты долго будешь на Таити?

\- Пару недель, на весну у меня план на три разных спота, а потом - в Японию.

Объявили о начале посадки на рейс Хави. Люди потянулись в очередь.

Их телефоны одновременно издали сигнал о новом сообщении. Это был Казуки.

Сердце Хави сделало кульбит, опасный для здоровья.

«Шторм будет маленький, ветер не тот : ((((( Счастливого пути!»

Юзуру закусил губу и отвернулся.

Хави щелкнул его по лбу.  
  
\- Я пойду.

Юзу поднялся вместе с ним и напутственно сказал:

\- Приезжай в Токио на Олимпиаду.

\- Конечно приеду. Я буду болеть за тебя.

\- Я постараюсь завоевать золото.

Хави не знал, как сказать все то, что хотел.

\- Юзу, я не знаю, как ты ко мне относишься, но я…  
Хави не успел договорить, потому что Юзу крепко обнял его и молча положил голову ему на плечо, Хави обнял в ответ. Так они и стояли. Краем уха Хави услышал, как кто-то из пассажиров произнес имя Юзуру и стал фотографировать на телефон.

Наконец Юзу сделал шаг назад и уверенно сказал:

\- Иди!

Хави пригляделся к блеску в его глазах.

Юзу вытянул ладони и улыбнулся.  
Хави улыбнулся в ответ и ударил по ним.

P.S. Через месяц на канале «ShibSibs» вышел новый влог, который назывался «Кэмп на Пайплайн и неожиданный визит Хави», он собрал 40 тысяч просмотров. В нем были кадры из пяти разных аэропортов и экскурсия по лагерю. Хави учил Брайана и Гислена танцевать фламенко, Габи в прибрежных зарослях показывала черепашью семью. Половину видео занимали красивые кадры с океана и тренировок, Райя продемонстрировал трюк с проездом в трубе с ракушкой на голове. В ходе трюка ракушка и доска были утеряны, ракушка безвозвратно. В вечернем свете заката Юзуру Ханю с серфом в руках шел в сторону парковки. За кадром голос Майи спросил: «Как дела, Юзу»?

Юзуру посмотрел на океан, потом в сторону парковки и улыбнулся:

\- Очень хорошо!

***

Патрик Чан выиграл олимпийские игры по скейтбордингу.

***

В сентябре на канале «ShibSibs» вышел новый влог, который назывался «Серф-школа Хави и неожиданный визит чемпиона Токио Юзуру Ханю», он собрал 230 тысяч просмотров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом всё, надеюсь, что вы получили удовольствие и немного горячей летней атмосферы от этой истории! : )  
> Серфинг офигенный, я узнала о нем побольше, чтобы придумать обоснуй для AU и pwp. Если вы хотите взглянуть, о чем была речь в середине последней главы, оцените, насколько это красивый, необычный спорт:
> 
> Родной Пайплайн:  
> https://youtu.be/JBiatekzUo8
> 
> Очень высокие волны даже для Чопу. Ааааааа:  
> https://youtu.be/26KzUnEbTUs
> 
> Примеры эйров, бэкфлипов и подобных чудес:  
> https://youtu.be/rfjypCAExGc
> 
> Спасибо, что читали и отдельное спасибо за комменты, они всегда радуют)


End file.
